


All Over the Place

by Telesilla



Series: Ventura Highway [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John leaves his socks everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over the Place

John leaves his fucking socks _everywhere_. The rest of his clothes make it into the laundry hamper, but his socks, not so much. Rodney finds them under the bed, on the bathroom or living room floor and once under the sink under the extra toilet paper.

Tonight Rodney's stepped on two different pairs of socks and he's about to say something when he comes into the bedroom and sees John sprawled out naked on the bed. Okay fine, Rodney thinks, staring at John's long, lean back. He can put up with scattered socks if John's in his bed every night.

**Author's Note:**

> thesmilingfish on tumblr has a SGA 10th anniversary prompt fest going--they put up a new prompt every Friday in honor of SGA running on Fridays. This weeks prompt was "socks."
> 
> Ten years? Really?


End file.
